Humane 6
by zenlord22
Summary: This is a collection of the introductions to my humane 6
1. FLUTTERSHY INTRO

In the room a little girl named Fluttershy was carefully getting ready for her first day at her new school, Canterlot Academy. It was one of the top private schools in the nation, and she had been admitted thanks to a grant from the Equality for Minority Organization.

"Fluttershy, are you ready yet?" called her mother.

"Just a moment", she replied. Fluttershy made sure her pink hijab was on appropriately before placing a butterfly hairpin. Taking a moment to admire her new uniform, she gazed at the white collar shirt with a grey sweater vest bearing the school insignia, a sun with a crescent moon, and the grey skirt that dropped to her ankles.

Heading towards the family room she saw her mother, Ocean Hoof, in the kitchen packing her lunch. Seeing Fluttershy, she turned to say, "I am so proud of you attending the best academy in the nation."

"Only because of what happened back in Detroit."

There was a moment of silence.

FLASHBACK

Fluttershy's father, Sky Chaser, was in his clinic reviewing the immunization records of the people under his care.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door followed by a loud shout. "Hey, fucking rag head"! It was another racist venting his anger at him for something that he didn't do.

Thrusting the door open, the man pushed Dr. Chaser hard and started ranting, "You! You are the fucking reason our city is falling apart!" The man was obviously drunk.

Sky Chaser tried to cool him down, "Sir, you clearly had too much to drink."

The man shoved him to the ground. "Shut up! My friends and I are going to show the world your true form!" A couple more men entered armed with improvised weapons. Realizing he was in serious trouble, he tried to make a run for it, but the attackers caught him and beat him.

After they knocked him out, the attackers left him lying in the lobby and started lighting the clinic on fire. An officer who was a friend of the family saw what was going on and went inside. He was able to get Sky Chaser out, but the attacker escaped and the clinic burned to the ground. The officer took Sky Chaser to a local hospital and called the family. Both Fluttershy and Ocean Hoof arrived to see that Sky Chaser was alive, but was really dameged.

"The assailants beat him so extensively that your husband has some serious brain injuries, and his nervous system is also damaged," stated the nurse.

"Please tell me he will be alright", cried Ocean Hoof.

The nurse paused for a moment. "He will live, but I would highly recommend intensive physical therapy before he attempts to perform everyday work on his own."

When Fluttershy heard this, she excused herself. Moving to an isolated corner, she began to tear up.

A man put his hand on her shoulder making her jump a bit.

"It's ok; it's me Silver Stream." He was the officer that saved Fluttershy's father.

"Oh, apologies I'm bothering you. I'll just go." As she tried to leave Silver Stream stopped her.

"It's fine. Contrary to popular belief it's healthy to cry and to talk to someone about thier problems." Silver Stream offered Fluttershy a seat and waited for her to speak.

"My parents came to the United States when I was an infant. Since our home nation, Syria, was slowly falling apart, they wanted to raise me somewhere safer and free, but for much of my life most people gave our family more trouble than we thought. Now after what my dad just went through it makes me believe that being a Muslim is a death sentence."

Silver Stream took a moment to contemplate the thoughts she had expressed and then responded. "While I might not be a follower of Islam, I can say without a doubt your choice of faith is not something to fear. Yes, there are people who are going to knock you down, but I can tell you that is the easiest part. The real challenge is getting up and holding on to your faith. Your faith is a part of you." What he said made Fluttershy smile a bit, and she gave him a hug.

Silver Stream comforted her until Ocean Hoof came. "Thank you for saving my husband."

Silver Stream stood up. "Of course what those drunken fools did was not right in any way, shape, or form."

Ocean Hoof shook her head. "The only question will be where my husband will be able to get the care he needs. Most of Detroit's hospitals have closed and the ones that remain open have stopped providing physical therapy because of the budget cuts."

"Don't worry. I have an old friend that works at the Institute of Physical Medicine and Rehabilitation, and she can help. Unfortunately, you're going to have to move, but knowing the state of the city it is the best option."

Both Ocean Hoof and Fluttershy were shocked. "I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" Ocean Hoof asked.

"Indeed, Peoria has the best medical care and the top private school. Canterlot Academy is also located there so your daughter will be able to receive the best education."

TODAY

"What happened was tragic. There is no denying that is why we moved here, but your father is getting the best care and is working as a professor at the medical school training new nurses."

Fluttershy took a deep breath and said, "I know. Sorry for bringing the matter up."

"It's alright, my child. Here is your lunch and do well in school."

"Okay, I'll try." True to her name Fluttershy was shy so she never really liked leaving the comfort of home, and she was frightened of being discriminated against. Being a Muslim, she often felt that most people treated her like she was less than nothing. She never understood why people hated her because of her faith; it was a part of her, and she considered it was what helped to make her rather unique.


	2. RAINBOWDASH INTRO

At an abandon factory, members of the street crew, Shadow Bolts, were each showing off their skateboard skills. The team could be recognized by their purple and gold trimmed jackets and the skull and crossbones ring on their left index fingers.

At the makeshift half-pipe, one skater by the name Rainbowdash was bragging and gloating to the leader and founder, Decent. Decent taunted in return, "There is no way you can pull off that trick."

Rainbowdash smirked. "Sure I can, and I can do it blindfolded."

Decent thought for a moment. "If not you have to wear only pink for a year, and, yes, you have to dye your hair."

"Agreed!" Decent and Rainbow shook hands on it.

Two other crew members named Gilda and Firefly walked up. "You seriously betting against the boss again," Firefly wondered.

"Yes, and like the other 36 times I will win! Besides, I will get the respect I deserve."

"Can you just get on with it! This talking is annoying me to death," Gilda said in a bored tone. Rainbow got into position and prepared to perform an impossible move.

FLASHBACK

Two female Shadow Bolt members, Gilda, who had a short eye hair style along with Blackhawk Native American accessories and Firefly, who had blue hair with pink trim, were walking to the old water filter plant. It was their own personal skate park where they could have fun and experiment on new tricks. When they got there they saw a rainbow colored hair girl already skating. "Hey what is that rainbow haired loser doing here?" Gilda growled.

Firefly just hushed her and watched the rainbow girl.

She held a nose grip for thirty seconds then went down the ramp jumping up for a 180 only to grind, going down the ramp half way to return doing a nose grind, doing a 360 flip ending back to the nose grip. It was flawless!

Both Firefly and Gilda were shocked at what should have been impossible. "I know I am awesome. There is no need to sound so surprised." The rainbow girl came up to them "Name's Rainbowdash." She shook hands with first one then the other.

"Firefly and this is Gilda."

Gilda shrugged, "Eh I've seen better."

Firefly just elbowed her and then said, "What you did was awesome! In fact our crew could use a skater like you". Rainbow agreed.

TODAY

Performing the same trick that she did back then she caused the whole crew to go speechless. Decent cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts. "Not bad, for a dyke."

Rainbowdash just rolled her eyes.

After a few hours, the crew started to disperse. Before leaving, Rainbow caught Firefly's attention. "I believe you owe me something, for being 100% awsome"

Firefly rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay, I'll honor the bet." Firefly kissed Rainbow Dash on the lips. It was no secret Rainbow Dash was a lesbian and would proudly say so.

After the kiss, Rainbow checked her watch and then freaked. "Oh shit, sorry I have to go."

"Wait! Where?" Wondering what the hurry was, Firefly tried to stop her, but she was gone in a flash.

Rainbow Dash arrived at a local corner store. "Hey, Matilda, can I use the restroom? I need to change quick."

The old woman smiled. "Of course, you don't need to ask." She gave Rainbow Dash the key to the bathroom.

Rainbow went into the restroom changing into a Canterlot Academy uniform, white collared shirt sleeves rolled up to her elbow with a grey sweater vest that had the school logo on it. She tucked it into grey, khaki pants held up by a red leather belt. The belt buckle had a logo that Rainbow felt represented her, a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt. Rainbow looked into the mirror hating the fact that she had to hide it. Thanks to a sports scholarship from the head coach Soren, she went to the top private school in the nation. The Shadow Bolts don't accept 'eggheads' from the academy.

Decent apparently had gone there but dropped out. "Bunch of eggheads that prefer to please rich elitist snobs", he said, but Rainbow didn't have that point of view. To her Soren was someone who saw something special in her, a gay street kid just wanting to prove herself and to show that she was the best.


	3. RARITY INTRO

"Hmmmm" Rairity was reviewing her newest ensemble for the winter wrap up celebration just six months from now. "No, no, no, this is not right. Lombard Can you fetch me some diaminds, they will look better for the collor then pearls."

"Of course mademe, i will remind as well the the limo will be at the front in fifteen minute to take you to school."

"Oh goodness it's that time allready, never mind forget the diaminds i will deal woth them later just make sure sweetiebell is ready. Also is Mum and Father around."

"No mademe they left for Moscow, Buissness reasons with the president" The butler just walked off to wake the younger mademe.

"Huh, of course they deal with compony matters over the family." Rarity was upset, It has been always like this. Life as an hieriess to a multi billion dollar compony her parents where almost never seen, and only servents where compony at the manor.

FLASHBACK

"Presenting the young heireiss to Amethyst Co. Rarity Amethyst" announced Lombard to the crowd of wealthy elites from all cornors of the globe. All where here to "celebrate Rarities comin of age" in truth its all posture to make deals with her family and out do any possible rivals at this party. She walked down the long set of stairs, left foot first and hands clasped toegether up to her waist, smiling.

When she was on the galla floor some already giving her gesters of good will and complimented her dress. Rarity wore a black strapless dress, skirt going all the way down to her feet with the left side opened, only a little make up to have the light reflect off of her.

"I must say Rarity, you always make the finest wares for these cleebrations, i should fire my families dress maker and hire you." Said complimented

"That is a gracious offer Susan, but i can not accept shuch a thing; otherwise the poor might revolt" Rarity just rubbed off the statment (I'm going to put soup in my mouth for saying such a thing) rarity didn't enjoy the silver spoon talking but had to use it for the sak of apperenches.

"Oh you make a good point, the lower class should be kept the leftovers and your price would be to much for anyone to pay for." Susan Rich joked.

(Soup for my ears as well, why can't any of these talks not beabout wealth) "If you exuse me, i should tend to the other guests" Rarity just moved on to other folks, another moment with Susan Rich and she might just lose her mind. Talking the rest of the guests was more or less the same, brag about wealth, work together for some buissness reason, and what would she be doing when she inheireit her famlies compony. (I see why adults drink alcouhaul now, how can anyone deal with this kind of language.)

"Is everything alright Madame" Lombard was the one to get her attention.

"To be honest Lombard, no Mum and Father had this party made for me and yet the whole thing is just buissness talk and they are in Seattle for something else not related." Rarity sulked.

Lombard looked around seeing none of the guest where paying attention he wispered into Rarity's ear "no one will notice you entering the servents hall to see Sweety Belle, I will have the Chief prepare tea and biscuits for you two."

Rarity was shocked for a moment then quickly gathered her barings "Thank you Lombard tea and biscuts with my younger sister will sound lovley" and she left ti the servents hall.

"La,la,dopie,la" Sweetie Belle was singing to her self while drawing a picture.

Rarity opened the door, "hello Sweetie what is it you have there?"

Sweetie Belle jumped up exited to see her big sis "Raity, it is a picture of me witha robtic pony dancing on a rainbow"

Rarity just smiled, though some bit of jelousy of her litle sis as she didn't have to deal with the whole hieriss life. "Thats lovly darling, say why don't we hang out together for the rest of the night."

"Only if tea is involed" Sweetie bell demanded

Right on que a cart of tea and bisscuts came in "for the young mademe's" Lombard said.

Rarity poured her and sweetie a cup and just sat on the floor talking of sisterly things.

TODAY

Rarity walked into her personal dressing room, "new day of school best where somthing impressionable"

She put on her white collerd shirt with a grey sweeter vest baring the school insignia, a sun with a cresent moon, a blue tie, Kaki pants with a purple leather belt, ruby studed breaclets on both wrists and golden hop ear rings. "Not the most fashionable look but hard to pull it of with the uniform code barly allows room for creativity"

Rarity went outside the mansion where Sweetie Belle was waiting for her, Sweetie wore the same uniform the only diffrenice was she had a grey skirt.

"Wow Rarity, you look...normal" Sweetie was disappointed, as Rarity would always go out of the way to look good.

Rarity patted sweeties head "It is the canterlot unoform, i might talk with the head master of changing shuch a requriment so we can whaer somthing better."

The limo arrived and both girls hopped in heading for school


	4. TWILIGHT INTRO

BEEEP,BEEP,BEEEP an alarm clock went off. "Muumhmmh" Twilight moand turning it off and going back to sleep on her desk.

Spike walked into the room jumping onto Twilight's lap. "Bark Bark" (com on twi you'll be late for school) Spike tried to wake his owner.

"Ugh what time is it Spike" Twilight looked at her alarm clock and then jump. "Oh no" she looked out the window and see's the that the bus out of the city hasn't made it yet "still have time, lets hope The Kings don't show up." she quickliy packed the speech she was writing for school along with a letter for her dad, "don't want my welcome to go wrong, or dad to feel like I forgotten him."

Her father was in jail for life, drugs where found on him, this caused so much depression with the Sparkle famliy that Twilight mom drank herself to death. Now Twilight lives with her aunt Starlight glimmer who is not around much thanks to work.

"Ok lets get my uniform on and head out" Twilight started to change, white collored shirt with a blue tie and a grey sweater vest that had the school logo, a sun with a cresent moon, grey skrit at knee lanth with her purple head band that had a pink star on the left.

Twilight pack up the rest of her back, until she saw her photo of her and dad.

FLASHBACK

Twilight was siting on her family pourch, reading a book about Socrates, soon she looked up and see's her dad. "Mom daddy's home" she shouted as she ran up.

Nightlight Sparkle bent down to hug his little Einstein, "hey there littile one"

They embraced one anoher till Daisy Sparkle, Twilight's mother came outside to see them. She smiled "hello dear how was work"

Nightlight let go of Twilight and walked up to his wife, looking sad for a moment he handed her a pink slip. "The compony thought it best to 'restructre the factory' sooo"

"You were fired sigh" Dasiy was depressed of this news, so was twilight.

"How ever" Nightlight pulled out a second slip. "Guess who got a chance to do the honors test into canterlot academy"

Both Twilight and Dasiy was shocked, Twilight had been wanting to go there as it was the best school in the nation (and said to have the largest collection of books) "you mean i can go study at Canterlot"

Nightlight rub Twilights hair "only If you pass this test...with 100% preferably" he said to her. Now how about we take this celebration inside, will have cookies."

Twilight cheered, but before the familiy could go inside a police car drove up to the front of the house and two officer step out.

They called for her father, he compled and walked up calmly to them when suddenly. WHAM! The officer took out ther night stick and beat Nightlight to the ground.

Twilight screamed and wanted to run up to her father, but her mother held her back for she knew what would happened if they interfeared.

TODAY

Twilight teard for a moment then regained her composier. "See you spike, you be a good dog and keep folks out of the house." Twilight said as she walked out.

"Bark Bark" (of course what do you think i'd open the door for anyone).

Twlight stood at the bustop across from her house waiting for her ride to school, whe suddenly folks she wanted to avoid where here.

"Well well look who we got here Snips and Snails" The kings member went smirking.

"Yay its that sparkle girl, an't she the daughter of that snitch" Snips gleed over

"He he Ithink so, say boss can we have her, she's preety" Snails came uncomfrotably close to twilight

"How bout you Nigga's stay away" A girl went.

Twilight turned and saw it was Candece, queen to the Kings street gang, but also her big siter (figuratively speaking) and was she glad to see her.

"Oh come on, I Don't know why you always defed the snitches littile girl" the boss guy said

"You heard what i said Tours, or do you want terik to remind you how things roll with the kings" Candence said sternly ready to teach the buys a new one.

The men steped back and left, not wanting to anger the gang leaders favroite lieutenant.

Twilight gave a sigh for she was safe once agian (why must they blame me for my brother actions) "Thanks cadence, still wish the bus got here"

Cadence smile and pated twilight on the back "no problem lil sis, how about i stay with you till the bus arrives"

Twilight smiled "i would love that" both stood at the bus stop in silence till the bus arrived. Twilight boraded it, payiny the 1.50 fee and wave to candece goodbye.


	5. PINKEPIE INTRO

"Zzzzz, Nighhh, Zzzzzz" Pinkie was snoring like a horse, quite literally and with a strange enthusiasm as if she was pretending to be asleep. Her pet alligator, Gummy, walked up, opening his mouth wide and the ear-shattering sound of an alarm clock came out of it. Pinkie jumped up impossibly quick with the biggest smile on her face.

"MORNIN' GUMMY! O-M-G! GASP! IT'S A NEW SCHOOL YEAR WHICH MEANS NEW FRIENDS AND A FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL PARTY!" She continued on, speaking her words so quickly that they could not be understood and bouncing around with a level of energy no human could contain. Gummy stared blankly until he gave up, walking off to the kitchen.

"OH! Good idea Gummy, can't have fun on an empty stomach! Also Maud might want to see me before she goes." She just dashed like a roadrunner to the kitchen, leaving gummy behind.

Downstairs there was an emo looking girl, Maud was sitting at the dining room table enjoying a cup of coffee and looking a bit exhausted. Pinkie practically warped into view next to Maud.

"GOOD MORNING MAUD," she emphasized the way she said the word good as if nothing could possibly make the morning a bad one. "OH TODAY IS GOING TO BE GREAT, NEW SCHOOL YEAR, I HAVE A PARTY TO PLAN, I WILL SEE NEW FRIENDS, AND QWHUDAWHFHERHDVBJEBRG...WHICH WILL BE GREAT...OH AND..."

Maud put her hand over Pinkie's mouth and said in a dull tone "You're not wearing any clothes and you haven't had breakfast. Are you planning to be late. Pinkie looked at herself and saw she was just in her pink undies "Opps! Be riiiiiight back!" She sped off and maybe this is exaggeration, but in about two second later, she was in the same spot and dressed in her school uniform.

Pinkie wore a white short-sleeved collared shirt which fit perfectly. Over it was a grey sweater vest which cutely complimented her body type. It had the school symbol over it which was the sun with a crescent moon behind it. The grey skirt went conservatively toward past the knees, but almost as if to negotiate the length, it had cute ruffles going around it. Pinkie wasn't the type to go with the plain grey. She also had balloon shaped earrings with confetti in her long curly hair. There were also cute button pinned expressing her interests on her sweater vest, mostly with a theme of pink and her shoes were pink and sparkly, possibly bejeweled by her.

"Ahem! As I was saying..." Almost as if it was some kind of tv show, the reader's focus shifted back toward Pinkie as a camera would and not her clothes, especially not those distractingly sparkling pink shoes. Pinkie breathed in, preparing to continue her monologue when Maud stopped her there "Should eat something and hurry to school if you want your plans to happen." With a quick glance at the clock, it was back to full speed for Pinkiepie. "Right! Sorry I will do that! Timp-fu-eate!", Pinkie said while she had already started eating. Maud stared at the scene for a while before sighing and reading a book that appeared out of nowhere. It had a title about rocks.

FLASHBACK

* * *

In the wheat fields of Iowa, Pinkiepie was staring up at the clear blue sky. "Huhhhh" She was bored out of her mind, for her whole life she lived an amish lifestyle as did the rest of her family. Well except her older sister, Maud who left to study rocks and that caused a whole schism with her family. Pinkie however missed Maud and wished she had gone with her, Anything would be better than life on a wheat farm and tending horses.

Marble, who was Pinkie's twin approached Pinkie. With the rustling of the grass, Pinkie knew to turn to Marble who couldn't speak, but could still be understood by Pinkie. In this case though, Pinkie didn't even need to know why Marble had come for her.

"Ma and Pa are looking for me to finish my chores no doubt." Pinkie sighed. Her words were a heavy statement with no sense of question in them. Marble just nodded to her. Pinkie dragged herself up boredly, dusting off her grey dress, "You know Marble, what I think life here is like." She took a deep breath and shouted at the top of her lungs so the whole world could hear "LIFE HERE IS JUST BORING!" after that she just fell back down staring at the sky, almost wanting to cry. "I just wish I could be with Maud. Maybe she is having a whole lot more fun, enjoying parties everyday, and care for a pet gator like what I would do." Marble just sat down and gave her sister a hug. Pinke comforted her.

"oh, I know you would miss me. After all you are the greatest little sister in the world. Well you're my only little sister, but still you are the greatest" Pinkie started to pet Marble on the head and as she did, she stared blankly at her surrounding, too familiar and too bored of it. Marble then put a piece of paper into Pinkie's lap. Pinkie looked at it and saw it was a letter from Maud saying that she has got room for her AND Marble to live with her. "Wait how did you get Maud to take me and you, and I thought you liked living here?" Marble shock her head and gave her a sad looking stare. Almost as if to say that she would be happy going anywhere if it made Pinkie happy too.

Pinkie looked back, she stood up and proclaimed with great vigor, "Then you and I, Marble, shall join our sister! if this makes us outcasts to our family and community then so be it! There really is more to this world, isn't there. It's what you hear about in the story books. It's why we are leaving too!" Marble just clapped seeing her sister glad. Pinke then looked at her little sister

"By the way, Marble, how are we going to get to Maud anyway!?"

TODAY

* * *

"And THEN I had to kill (suspenseful pause) The Griiiiim Reaper with King Arthur's legendary sword, returning Marble's soul back to her body!"

"I know the whole thing. Honestly! You know you could have sent a letter so I could have picked you up" Maud sighed. It was about her thousandth times hearing that story already.

"Yes I know, but I always like talking about it since it was the first thing I ever got to do off the farm! Oh! Hey Marble didn't see you there?" Marble just woke up in her school uniform, same as Pinkie's minus accessories.

"Well, seeing as you two are up, best hurry to school." Maud spoke to her sisters. "True, lets go Marble don't want to miss out on making new friends! Who knows, maybe you'll find a special someone" Pinkie teased and even added a wink at the end. Marble tried to hide her blushing from the statement.

Both sister went outside hoping into the bus which arrived at the perfect time. They took their seat next to a certain dark-skinned girl who had long dark blue hair and a hairband with a similar color to her hair, with the exception of two stripes on it which were purple and pink. As Pinkie was walking toward her, she noticed that she was wearing purple and dark purple striped socks. Hmmm, maybe stripes was a thing with her. "Hi! I'm Pinkie pie and this is Marble. She is younger by five minutes and twenty three point eighty five seconds. I see we are going to the same school so I was wondering if we can be friends. Oh AND I should invite you to this BIIIIIIG party I'm having!" she went on like that for half an hour. The dark haired girl let her go on; she wasn't used to conversing as much and didn't know when she could speak with Pinkie going on like that. Finally there was a silence. Almost in an unsure way, she said, "Umm, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Pinkie's eyes lit up and she was about to start talking when the bus creaked to a stop and let out a puff sound.


	6. APPLE JACK INTRO

"Cock a doodle dooo!" The rooster crowed as the sun rose over the hilltop.

"YAWN" Apple Jack stretched and got out of bed, another hard day working on the farm. She took a quick shower and tossed on her work clothes, an orange plaid shirt with long blue jeans. Her blonde hair was braided and held by an apple shaped pin. She also had on a pair of cowboy boots and hat. She stepped out of her room, seeing Granny Smith sleeping on the couch with the TV on. Apple Jack turned the TV off which startled Granny. "Who turned the Telly off! My favorite show was going!"

"The show ended a while Granny, I told you to stop watching those late night operas. You know how expensive electricity is." Applejack scolded as she headed outside.

Big Mac, her brother was chopping logs for the winter. Knowing how early it was predicted to come, Apple Jack thought it best to have double the normal stock.

"Hey Big Mac, you seen Apple bloom? She wasn't in her room."

"Yep." Big Mac pointed at the old family tree house.

"Figures she would go there. Well I best finish my morning chores before school, Make sure Granny stays off the TV and if you can, check the barn. I think I saw a loose nail last night."

"Yep" Big Mac responded before chopping more wood.

Apple Jack went to the tree house. Climbing up the ladder, she saw her little sister inside staring out the window. "There you are Apple Bloom! You okay? Normally you sleep like a bug at this time."

"Ya I'm fine. Just thinking about…you know, what today is," Apple Bloom said, looking at the barn across the field.

Apple Jack sat next to Apple Bloom, looking at the same barn "I know what you mean sugar cube; I miss them too."

FLASHBACK

* * *

A storm rolled in, causing huge flashes of thunder and lighting. Orange Meringue Pie grasped her chest, "My goodness, I hope the barn animals are okay." Sweet Apple just laughed at his wife's worries "It's no concern to me. Me and Big mac made sure it was secure before the storm rolled in, isn't that right kiddo."

"Yep" Big Mac responded while boarding up the windows.

"I just alway get anxious. You know how much I hate these storms." Orange had a big fear of Storms, thankfully she had a family to comfort her.

"THE PIGS ARE LOOSE" Granny screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Easy Ma, what's wrong!? Couldn't hear you over the storm." Sweet Apple calmed her down

"It's the pigs! The storm hit there pen, now they're runnin' loose. We gotta do something."

Sweet Apple grabbed his coat. "I'll deal with this mess. The rest of you stay here."

His wife grabbed his arm "No, hunny! It's much too dangerous! Please don't go! Wait until the storm calms down." Soon a baby's crying was heard, and Apple Jack came down with her baby sister. "I can't get Apple Bloom to calm down. The storm is too noisy for her to sleep."

Sweet Apple kissed his wife's forehead, "I will only be gone for a moment. You should see to Apple Bloom"

Orange's eyes teared for a moment then went to Apple bloom. It had been an hour since Sweet Apple walked out to take care of the pigs. "Has your Pa retuned yet?" Orange asked her son, Big Mac.

"Nope" was his only response.

Feeling worried something might have happened, Orange Meringue Pie grabbed her jacket. "Both of your sisters are asleep with Granny watching over them. I should be gone only for a few minutes with your Pa in tow." And just like that, she walked out the door into the storm, never to be seen again.

TODAY

* * *

"And in the end, what they said was a lie" Apple Bloom said sadly.

"Now you hold your tongue there little missy. They didn't lie, it was all an unexpected matter." Apple Jack scolded her younger sister. "Now look here, it's not healthy to gloom over the past. Why, Pa would be all over you like a bull if he saw you acting this way. For his sake, and Ma, why don't you go get changed into school clothes" Apple Jack was going to be brutally honest on the matter at hand.

"Ok i'll go do that." Apple Bloom was feeling a little better but still, the whole loss of her parents left a big hole in her heart. With that taken care of Apple Jack went about doing her morning chores on the farm. As soon as that was all done, she returned to her room to change into better clothes for school.

Apple jack wore a white collared shirt with a bolo tie with an golden apple and grey sweater vest with the school logo on it, a sun with a crescent moon. She wore grey school pants, held up by a red belt with an apple buckle and her cowboy hat and boots.

"Hey sis you ready yet? We should get going." Apple Bloom Shouted.

"Of course hold your horses" Apple Bloom grabbed the keys to the family truck and headed out to school.


End file.
